Aphrodisiac
by Lain Fyrs
Summary: Lavi learned from this that using substances that you aren't sure what they are is a bad idea. At least in most cases. LaviAllen. PWP! Oneshot.


**More roleplays…**

**Summary: Lavi learned from this that using substances that you aren't sure what they are is a bad idea. At least in most cases.**

**Warning: This story contains yaoi, which is boy on boy action. Also, Lavi is legal… Allen… not so much.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray Man or any of it's characters… which is probably for the best.**

Allen sat in the cafeteria of the black order, stuffing his face full with food. He watched as Lavi entered through the front and waved happily to him, swallowing what was in his mouth when the older boy sat across the table from him.

"Allen-chan. You're gonna get fat if you continue to eat like that." He grinned when the white-haired boy scowled, thinking he was still pretty cute when he was pissed. "I'm not a girl, so I don't care about that." He retorted, biting into more food and shrugging. "Besides, I'm a parasitic type, so I need to eat a lot."

He sat and watched his friend eat, glancing around the room. "Where is everyone?" Allen shrugged again, not really caring.

The red-head took the chance and secretly shook some powder into the occupied boy's cup, smiling darkly to himself. The other didn't notice and drank from his cup, going back to eating. He watched carefully, waiting for it to take effect and make him sleep. He decided to grab the food the moment he did to piss him off.

He continued to wait, frowning slightly when nothing happened. It wasn't until the younger boy stopped eating because he felt himself becoming strangely warm that he realized he made a mistake.

"Lavi?" Allen blushed slightly, breathing deeply. "What did you…?"

The other quickly looked down at the bottle and mentally smacked himself. "Wait! It was an accident!" He quickly apologized. "It was supposed to be a sleeping powder!"

He stared at him accusingly, gaping at his friend. "Why would you give me it in the first place?" The other blabbed, trying to cover up his mistake, but only succeeded in making him gape at him with disbelief before running off to his room.

"Allen-chan….." Lavi laughed nervously, worried because he accidentally gave Allen an aphrodisiac. He paced in front of his room, trying to think of what to do because the powder had been really concentrated. He smacked himself for real as dirty images of what the drug was doing to his friend popped up in his mind. "Allen! I'm sorry!"

From inside the room he yelled back, feeling his body becoming slightly aroused. "You stupid idiot!" He blushed slightly as his face heated up.

"Are you alright in there?" The older boy blushed himself, walking in when his friend didn't reply. "Are you in pain?" He watched when the boy on the floor blushed harder, looking down at the floor. "No.." He continued to stare at him, forgetting to hide his gaze.

"Wha-what are you staring at me for?" Allen blushed more than he thought was possible. He gasped and his eyes widened when Lavi bent over and lifted him, pressing their lips together. He gripped his shirt when he was pushed over onto his bead, gasping when their mouths parted.

"L-lavi?" He blushed and turned his head when he looked down on him. "I have problem."

His friend looked at him, not understanding. "What do you mean?"

"Uh… Well… You know." He pointed downwards. The older boy smirked and cupped the bulge in his pants, laughing when he gasped. He unzipped the pants, watching him shiver as they were pulled down, before removing the ribbon from his neck and kissing his collarbone.

Allen leant his head back to give Lavi more access, moaning when his shirt was pulled up and his nipples touched lightly.

Suddenly, he lifted his hips and crashed them against the ones on top, rubbing slightly. A moan was stifled when he continued to make contact, trying to feel more. "L-Lavi, you stupid idiot! That stuff you gave me is making me do weird stuff…"

His lips were claimed in a kiss as his underwear was removed. He sighed as his member was released.

Finally free of all his clothes, he rolled over so that he was on top, before starting to pull off his partner's clothes. He silenced any complaints with his lips, while yanking down pants and boxers. A loud moan was heard when he licked the tip of the hardened organ.

Lavi gripped white hair as he was engulfed in the wet mouth, moaning as it moved up and down. He noted the hands that were stroking his own member, trying to relieve pressure. The sensations became too much and he felt himself releasing into the wet cavern, watching with awe as it was swallowed.

Allen crawled back up and kissed him once more, grinding his hips into his partners. Hands roamed down his back and cupped his ass cheeks, making him shiver and arc. He gasped slightly when a finger lightly pressed against his entrance, making him still. A strong hand gripped his need and stroked, easily making him lose control.

He gripped the shoulders in front of him and moaned as he released, spraying over their stomachs. Looking down, he frowned at the mess. "So-sorry."

Lavi pushed him over, staring down on him. "I'll have to punish you for that." He grinned and spread the thin legs, positioning himself to begin.

"Wha? Wait!" He struggled and put his hands down to cover his exposed opening. "Aren't you supposed to prepare or something?"

The boy on top laughed, moving downwards. "Can't get anything by you can I?" He smiled as Allen shrieked and arched of the bed when a wet tongue presented itself to his backside, pushing into the tight ring of muscles.

"Ah! Fe-els…. Good!" He moaned when the tongue disappeared and was replaced by a finger, making him shiver. He groaned slightly when a second was inserted, wincing with the third.

Abruptly they were removed, making him gasp.

Allen quickly pushed Lavi over and positioned himself above the jutting shaft. He winced again when it slowly pushed past the entrance, spreading it further than before. He sucked in a breath when he sank down completely, feeling very filled. Underneath him a loud moan reverberated through the sweaty body, making him furrow his brows as he tried to adjust.

"Don't rush it Allen."

"It's not me.." He shuddered when his hips shifted slightly. "It's that-ah! That stupid stuff you gave me." He glared when the other laughed, rolling his hips forward and smiling when he was given a reaction.

He tensed when a hand wrapped around his cock, making him tense up. He gripped the strong shoulders and started to move. He flung his head back as he increased his pace, making him see stars. "Lavi! I- I can't stop!" He felt something wet release inside him and he screamed, falling forward with his climax.

Lavi panted, feeling Allen's weight rest on his chest. "Allen-chan, you're heavy.. Get off."

"No.. This is punishment." He rested his head in the crook of his neck, sighing when a hand was placed in his hair. " I didn't even want this in the first place.

"Really?" The red-head smirked, watching the body on top of him. "The aphrodisiac should've worn off a few minutes before you took me inside."

"Huh?" Allen shot up, but fell back down when a spike of pain shot up his spine. He groaned slightly and tensed when Lavi sat up. "Sore…" He tensed again when arms surrounded him in an embrace.

The older boy blushed when he felt himself hardening again inside. He groaned quietly when they shifted and he was brought in deeper. A frown graced his face when the heat began to retreat and the body started to move off him, and he grabbed the small hips and pushed it back down.

"What are you doing?"

He pushed them over, regaining his top spot and pulling the legs up with his arms. "I'm not done yet."

Allen's eyes widened in understanding as he felt something stiff move inside him. He threw his head back when it withdrew to the tip and slammed back inside of him. Lavi started to thrust into him over and over again as his member hardened once more. He moaned it struck him in a sensitive area, making him reach his limit quickly.

Their lips connected one last time as their bodies shook, feeling each other come. Allen panted and relaxed under Lavi, feeling him fall asleep on top of him. "Stupid Lavi.."

He felt himself begin to fall asleep with strong arms wrapped around him. He leant his head to the side, smiling slightly as the bottle of aphrodisiac lay on the floor.

**Bleh.. another fail ending…. Titles are haaard….**

**Please review!**


End file.
